Field of the Invention
This patent application relates generally to cosmetic tools and, more particularly, a cat eye makeup applicator that comprises a handle and a cat eye stamping member.
Description of the Related Art
Eyeliner is a cosmetic, or form of makeup, that is commonly used by women to visually define their eyes. It draws attention to the eyes, and can even enhance or change the apparent shape of the eyes. Eyeliner is provided in various forms (e.g. liquid, paste, or gel) and in various colors (e.g. black, brown, gray, bright colors, etc.). Eyeliner is applied fully or partially above, below, or around the eyes as desired, and in various thicknesses, as desired, to achieve the desired effect.
Eyeliner is usually applied by hand using an applicator in the form of a pen, a pencil, or a brush. A pencil having a soft core of eyeliner is commonly used to form a less intense application that, if desired, may be smudged with the user's fingers. A pen is usually used to apply a thinner, darker line. A brush is used to apply eyeliner after dipping the brush in a bottle of liquid eyeliner or swabbing the brush against a container of gelatinized eyeliner.
When applied above the eyes, eyeliner is applied to the inside and/or outside of the user's upper eyelids near the upper lash. When applied below the eyes, eyeliner is applied to the inside and/or outside of the user's lower eye lids, near the lower lash. When applied around the eyes it usually but not always extends from the inside corner to the outside corner, both above and below the eyes. On occasion, the eyeliner is extended beyond the outside corner of the eyes to form what is sometimes called a “wing” or, more commonly, a “cat eye.”
A typical cat eye has a thicker base portion with a tapering extension, or wing, that extends outward at a desired angle and in straight or curved fashion. The overall cat eye can be large, small, curved, natural, or dramatic, to name but a few possible descriptions.
The cat eye style of eye makeup is best described as an extension of the eyeliner on the top of the eye drawn out past the outer corner of the eye to a pointed shape. There is an infinite combination of shape, length, width and angle, all of which are personal preference for the individual. Cat eye makeup has been in fashion throughout the ages, one of the most recognizable and famous examples being Cleopatra. Cat eye makeup can be seen on Hollywood legends like Elizabeth Taylor, Marilyn Monroe, Sophia Loren and Raquel Welch, as well as contemporary singers such as Lady Gaga, Madonna, and Katy Perry.
If the user wants the eyeliner to include cat eyes, they are traditionally applied in a freehand manner as with the rest of the eyeliner. When doing it by hand, it is difficult to keep both cat eyes identical and get the desired shape. It takes a great deal of skill because the left and right cat eyes must be symmetrical, and because there is a certain point that you need to start applying each cat eye and another point that, as you move, you need to “wing” it while distancing the applicator from the user's face to narrow the stroke. It is especially challenging for somebody that is applying eyeliner around their own eyes.
Making one perfect cat eye, much less two identical and perfectly formed cat eyes, can be challenging for a professional and is even more intimidating and daunting for the average person who is not trained in makeup techniques. It can be challenging to make symmetrical cat eyes because the length of the cat eye tail must be the same on both eyes, the angle of the cat eye must be the same on both eyes, and the varying width of the cat eye must be the same at all points on both eyes. The inventor has many clients that do not even attempt to do their own cat eyes.
There remains a need, therefore, for a cat eye makeup applicator that resolves these difficulties and makes cat eyes accessible for everyone, i.e. for a cat eye makeup applicator that simplifies the application cat eye makeup and makes it uniform and easy for everyone to master.